


A New Tradition

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vaguely post-everything drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Tradition

It’s something they do now, before a hunt. Too many deals, devils and demons have happened for them to take each other breathing and whole for granted again. It’s a little ritual Sam took a deep breath and asked for, and which Dean accepted. After calling him Samantha and having a shitload of fun with it first, of course.

“Hey,” Sam stops and then glares, holding his arms out. “Dude. Always with the reminding.”

Dean rolls his eyes and sighs, but he walks back into the room so that he and Sam can hug, guns careful over each other’s shoulders.


End file.
